Kuro Isei
Kuro Isei is a ninja of the seven swordsman of the mist and the second in command of FOG, currently he is acting as commander due to the fact that Tokumei is still injured from her wounds from her battle with Kizuko Kaminari. Kuro is the son of Mei Terumi and an unamed uchiha clansmen, whome are both now deceased. Since Kuro is a member of FOG he is required to have an alias or codename, which is 'Kuro Isei', in order to protect his real identity. His real name is Gantetsu Uchiha but only the seven swordsman of the mist, Lady Mizukage and the higher ups of the village know his real name. Despite being an Uchiha himself, he dispises all other Uchiha. Background ~ Coming Soon ~ Personality Kuro wants nothing more than to protect his village, he is a loyal person and would never betray his comrades. Appearance Kuro has dark black hair spiked upwards with dark black eyes. He wears an ANBU tactical vest with a black long sleeve shirt underneath. He has black tactical trousers and he also wears a black anbu mask. Nuibari rests in a long scabbard on his back. Abilities Nature Transformation In his time as a shinobi Kuro has copied many jutsu with his famed Sharingan and due to this he has gained all basic elemental chakra natures. He wields all of his chakra natures with great skill, in fact almost as good as the shinobi he copied them from. Possessing all the chakra natures is handy when he battles against ninjutsu users as he possess their elemental weakness so he can effectively counter their ninjutsu. * Fire Release: Mainly uses as Primary Offence * Lightning Release: Mainly uses as blade and speed enhancer * Earth Release: Mainly uses as primary defence * Water Release: All rounder * Wind Release: Mainly uses as projectile enhancer * Yin Release: Mainly uses for Genjutsu * Yang Release: Kekkei Genkai Being a member of the Uchiha Clan he possess their kekkei genkai, the Sharingan. He is extremely talented in the use of this Dojutsu and has all three tomoe. Kuro mainly uses the genjutsu abilities of the sharingan along with its powers of perception. Using it tp pull of counter attacks, sometimes he sees the incoming attack but isn't as fast as his opponent so he dose not have enough time to react. Therefore he is trying to increase his already immense speed. His second and last kekkei genkai he inherited from his mother, it was the famed Lava Release. A combination of Earth and Fire chakra. Kuro has been studying in the ways of Lava Release for the last year and has only managed to mast a few techniques which include expelling lava from his mouth. A unique trait that Kuro as aquired his that he can combine his saliva with his Lava Chakra to turn his spit corrosive. This is handy to throw of the opponent. Kenjutsu As Kuro is a member of the famed Seven Ninja Mist Swordsmen his ability with a sword is among the best the world has ever seen. He has proven to be proficient in the use of all of the legendary blades but he wields the Nuibari. Kuro has been seen to emit lightning chakra through Nuibari's thread. Story Arcs Mist Invasion Arc